


Firefly Forever

by clorinda_adele



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorinda_adele/pseuds/clorinda_adele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been nearly 4 years since Serenity's crew exposed the truth and Simon and Kaylee are finally getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

So much had changed since the universe learned the truth, and yet so much had stayed the same. The crew of Serenity still remained a close family, but where it had lost a pilot and a shepherd it had gained a beautiful child running around causing mischief and making the crew laugh. She didn't know it at the time, but Zoe was a few weeks pregnant when Wash died, and although the little boy had never met his father he knew all about him from the stories his strange little family told. The changes in the universe were small at first, but as time went on and word spread quite a few things changed. The crew of the Serenity were able to get more honest work, which was a very good thing with Junior on board. The Alliance were held accountable and forced to go to war with the Reavers, it was a bloody war, but in the end the Reavers were annulated; although there is still reporting's of Reaver sightings form time to time and the stories of the Reavers live on as nighttime stories to scare little kids and teach them the evils of messing with things that should not be messed with. When the Reavers were defeated the Alliance was persuaded to clean up Miranda and make it inhabitable again. The Alliance grew less and less powerful, leaving the planets to be able to set up strong governments run by the people themselves, the constant fear of the masses banding together and starting a new war made things much better for the planets who now get medical supplies and other needed goods much more quickly. The radicals would always be there as well as the wicked, but with the common people now having more equal power to the rich people, things were a lot more balanced and lives had been changed for the better. Schools, once a thing only for the central, "more civilized" planets, were now in every town and city across the universe, and thanks to Mel and the rest of the crew of Serenity, the history of the Universe was nothing but the truth. Children all around the universe learned the cultures and practices of all the other planets and became more tolerant and understanding. It was hard to believe that all this was accomplished just a few months shy of four years. Kaylee lay under the mechanical bits of Serenity as Simon passed back and forth through his little infirmary, both thinking about the vows that had to be just right for tomorrow. River danced around her room preparing for the party that would proceed the upcoming nuptials while Mal shared a stolen glance with Inara in the confines of her shuttle; they would be landing soon and an honest business woman had to do her job, although her job would have to wait until after the wedding. Zoe held Junior in her arms, trying to get the fussy toddler to take a nap. As for Jayne… well he was, well, Jayne…. Due to her Maid of Honor status, her knowledge of all the best venues, and her impeccable taste in the finer things in life; Inara had planned most of Simon and Kaylee's wedding, and it was going to be stunning! Not too overdone, but elegant none the less, there was no way she was going to let her best friend have anything but a stylish wedding. Inara had tried to persuade Kaylee to let her buy a new dress for the wedding, but Kaylee would have nothing of it, she had fallen in love with that pink ruffle dress years before and she was still in love with it now, it was just as good a dress as any to get married in. Inara did buy Junior a stunning little jacket and bowtie, as well as, a proper pair of trousers and a collard shirt for Jayne. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember.


	2. Getting Ready

The morning of the wedding was dark and raining, but the rain could not stop the loving couple from finally tying the knot. They landed before sunrise and by midday, thanks to the watchful eye of Inara, everything was in place. Kaylee was calm for the most part; Simon on the other hand was a nervous wreck. For the millionth time Simon wished that Wash was still alive so that he would have someone married to talk to. He had talked with Mal a few times, but it wasn't the same, considering that all Mal could muster up the courage for, even after all this time, was stolen glances with Inara.  
Simon paced around the small room that the men were getting ready in, sweating and shaking the whole time. Jayne was the first to speak. "Oh, for crying out loud, I don't know who's worse, you or him." He said, pointing to Mal and Simon in turn. "The both of you are idiots, one of you doesn't have the balls to confess his feeling to the girl he loves and the other looks like he is about to have a heart attack marrying the girl he has been making every member of the crew gag, at how sweet they are together."  
Simon stopped mid stride. "You think Kaylee and I are cute together."  
"Why I do believe that Jayne has finally gone sappy on us." Said Mal.  
"I ain't gone sappy on you jerks, I did say that you two make me want to gag, there ain't nothing sappy about that." Jayne protested.  
"Sure there ain't, Jayne."  
"Shut up, Mal."  
"I would prefer not to, talking is kinda what I do, you know, being the Captain and all."  
"Well you can be Captain of my fist in your face if you don't stop."  
"This is because of Junior, isn't it? All this soft talk about love and feelings." Mal said is a smile.  
"Hey now, I ain't never said nothing about feelings."  
"It was quite firmly implied." Said Simon.  
"Unless you want to add a shiner in all of your wedding photos I would shut your mouth, pretty boy."  
"Oh look, now he is calling Simon pretty, well all be, maybe it's not just Junior pulling at his heartstrings, maybe it's Junior's Mommy as well." Mal joked.  
"Never in a million years would I go after Zoe." Jayne insisted.  
"Is that so?" Asked Mal.  
"Yeah, it is." Jayne pouted and started to blush.  
"Then why do you turn beet red every time her name is mentioned?" Asked Simon.  
"I do not!" Jayne disagreed.  
"Sure you don't, that red on your cheeks is just a sunburn then? Or, are you overheating? Doc! I think this patient needs some fluids in him, stat!" joked Mal.  
"I think he has plenty of fluids in him." retorted Simon.  
Jayne scowled while the two men laughed, at his expense, until their sides hurt.

 

In the room the girls were getting ready in; Inara was rummaging through a bag full of make-up trying to find the perfect colors for Kaylee. "There has to be something in here that will work with your skin tone!" Inara mumbled.  
"I am sure that anything you have will work." Zoe said as she tried to wrangle her fidgeting toddler into his clothing.  
"I just want everything to be perfect!" Said Inara.  
"It is perfect!" Kaylee said with a smile. "Today, I get to marry Simon, the love of my life, I have been waiting for this day for a long time, and not make-up or anything else can ruin that!"  
"Uh-oh, I think you just jinxed yourself, Sissy, must knock on some wood, real quick!" River said with a little giggle and a smile as she walked to the wooden table in the middle of the room and started knocking on it. "I won't let anything ruin my brother and new sister's big day."  
"Sister-in-Law." Zoe corrected.  
"A sister-in-law is a new sister to me." River sang and started to dance around the room.  
"She is so happy, I am so happy that she is happy, and I am proud to call her sister." Kaylee said, with a big beaming smile to Zoe and Inara, as River continued to dance around the room singing about how wonderful it is to have a new sister.  
"Ah-Ha! I finally found something suitable!" Inara said triumphantly.  
Kaylee smiled at the tube of lipstick, blush, and foundation that Inara had in her hands and sat down to let the woman do the second thing that she did best; and help her finish getting ready for the big day ahead.


	3. The big day

Mal stood next to Simon and tried to get him to relax as they waited for the bride to enter, but Mal wasn't doing the best of jobs of comforting his friend as he could not keep his eyes off Inara who was wearing the most stunning dress and had her hair up in that way that Mal liked it. As Mal drooled over the woman he still couldn't get the nerve to admit that he loved Simon was a shaking mess waiting for the woman he loved to enter. River caught Mal staring at Inara giggled, she danced closer to Inara and joyfully laughed "Mal is staring at you on my brother and new Sissy's big day! He likes you!"  
"River, please" chided Inara, "this is a big day, and the only reason that Mal is looking at me is because he is the best man and I am the maid of honor, we are playing the same roles in the wedding for our respective friends, nothing more."  
"Yes, that is true, you are playing the same role in this wedding, but I bet he wishes he was playing my brother's role and you were playing my new Sissy's" River laughed "I know theses things, it is the way his eyes lights up when he sees you, he turns into a mushy mess!"  
The music started to play so Zoe placed her hand on River's arm and calmly said, "It's time, this conversation can be finished another time." which promptly silenced River.  
The blushing bride walked across the soft red carpeting, every step bringing her closer and closer to the love of her life. Her smile brightened up the whole room and she looked like a beautiful pink cloud in her frilly dress. Simon let out a little gasp as he watched her walk closer, he could hardly believe that this vision in pink was about to marry him, but there she was moving closer and closer. Junior fidgeted with a little toy model of Serenity that Janye made his as he sat in the front row, close enough to be there at the wedding in sight of Zoe, looking handsome in his new outfit, but far enough away to not interrupt the ceremony, but it wasn't the toddler that crashed the party, but rather a quake that shook the whole building, followed by the sound of gunfire and explosions. Zoe ran for her little boy and scooped him up with Jayne in toe, Mal rushed for Inara as Simon closed the distance on Kaylee and the woman performing the ceremony ducked for cover under the alter.  
For several moments the building shook and all of Inara's hard work started tumbling to the ground. Then, after a time the shaking stopped and everything settled. Mal was the first to speak. "Is everyone okay?"  
"Define okay?" Said Inara.  
"I agreed with Inara, define okay!" Said Kaylee.  
"We are not so 'okay; over here!" Shouted Zoe.  
"What's wrong, is Junior hurt?" Asked Simon.  
"No, Jayne!" She replied.  
Simon rushed over to where Zoe was kneeling while Junior crawled under the bench he had been sitting on moments before, clutching his little model Serenity in his hands and watching Jayne with fear in his eyes. As Simon approached things were not looking so good. The red carpet made it hard to see the amount of blood, but Zoe's hands where a different story. Zoe instinctively moved over so that Simon could take her place and she moved up to Jayne's head and placed it in her lap. "Is he going to be okay, Doc?" she asked with a shaking voice.  
"Too soon to tell." Simon replied as he applied pressure to the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Mal I could use your help, try to find something to use as a bandage!"  
Mal tore off part of a cloth on a decoration and held the flowers that accompanied it in his other hand. He rushed over to Simon and handed him the soft pink cloth and Simon quickly worked to rap it around the deep gash adorning Jayne's arm. After what seemed like forever Simon was able to stop the bleeding. it worried him that Jayne was passed out, but he was still breathing, so at least there was hope. Kaylee placed her hand on Simon's shoulder and Simon reached up and grabbed her wrist, grateful for the comfort her touch provided. "I have done all that I can, it is up to Jayne now." He said.


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

Back on Serenity the tension in the room was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. This was not how anyone could have imagined that the day would have gone. Jayne lay unconscious in the infirmary, Zoe by his head with Junior in her lap. The wedding party still in their disheveled finery, all scared, all not knowing what to say.  
"Mamma is uncle Jayne going to be okay?" Asked Junior.  
"I don't know, baby, I don't know."  
"Mamma I want uncle Jayne to be okay, I like uncle Jayne!"  
"I know baby, I like uncle Jayne too."  
Kaylee held Simons hand, Mal looked sullenly at Inara, and after what seemed a lifetime, Jayne finally awoke.  
Jayne made a painful sound as he tried to sit up. "What happened? Why the long faces, it's a wedding, where is the booze?"  
A sigh of relief spread across the small crowd.  
"Not today it's not." Said Simon.  
"What do you mean, 'not today'?" Asked Jayne.  
"Well we can't very will get married with you white as a sheet being in what we all thought might be your deathbed, now can we?" Asked Kaylee.  
"I'm fine, healthy as a horse, not get your butts back out there and get hitched already!" Jayne said as he tried to swing his legs around and stand. He was shaky and he started to fall to the floor, but Zoe caught him and helped him stand.  
"Uncle Jayne are you alright?" Asked Junior.  
"Yeah, kid, I'll be fine. I have been through worse and am still here, this will be no different."  
"YAY!" Yelled the toddler who then grabbed ahold of Jaynes leg and hugged it tight.  
With the help of Zoe Jayne made it out of Serenity and back into the venue, which was partly cleaned and looking in very bad condition. "Hey, ceremony Lady, stop picking up that mess and let's get this show on the road!" Jayne said as Zoe sat him down on one of the benches.  
After a moment to get things in place, Simon and Kaylee stood in front of the woman who proceeded to perform their wedding. Despite the mess and the shaken state of the party, the ceremony was beautiful. Inara dabbed at her eyes as the vows were exchanged, Zoe held tight to Jayne's hand, and Junior clutched his little model of Serenity and watched as the evens unfolded.  
The party was more elegant then anything that the crew of Serenity had ever seen, Inara had really outdone herself. Luckily the venue for the party had not been involved in the carnage of earlier, so everything was perfectly intact. The food was amazing and the music enchanting. Inara had brought her job to the party. This night she was on the arm of a handsome blond man who looked very well off. His clothing was impeccable, as were his manners. Of course none of that mattered to Mal who was making daggered eyes at the man who had paid for the chance to dance with the beautiful Inara.  
Simon and Kaylee were over the moon. Never had Zoe seen the two so happy! Zoe thought back on her wedding day and a silent tear slid down her face for her late husband. Zoe wished that he could be there right now, watching Junior dash around the room with his model Serenity in his hand, arm outstretched, making those whoosh sounds that kids make when they are pretending that their toy is flying.  
Jayne couldn't keep his eyes off Zoe. His near-death experience made him appreciate the view all the more. After awhile he finally got the courage to walk up to Zoe and ask her "Would you like to go on a date, with me, sometime?" Jayne looked pained as he waited for a response, and that pained look had nothing to do with the huge, bandaged gash along over half of his arm.  
"I would like that." Said Zoe after a moment.  
Jayne let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "Really?"  
"You almost died today, I think that something like that puts things in perspective. You are wonderful with Junior, and you have become an outstand man over the last few years, so yes, really."  
"Yes! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt, but it was worth it!" Jayne said as he pumped his good arm in the air in triumph.  
Zoe laughed and turned her attention toward Mal. "Poor Mal, I feel so bad for him, but if he would just confess how he feels to Inara..."  
"Yeah, but he is to stubborn!"  
"Sounds like someone I know." Zoe said, smiling at Jayne. Jayne blushed deeply, not knowing how to reply.  
River danced around the room singing and humming and fluttering away. She was so happy for her brother and Kaylee.  
When the party was over the newly weds headed to a beautiful little bed and breakfast that Inara got them a room at as the rest of the party, including the handsome man Inara was with, went back to Serenity.  
Mal didn't sleep a wink that night.

if you are interested in reading more I will be finishing this story on Wattpad, with this site not having an app it is making it very hard to find the time to sit down and write so I am transferring everything to Wattpad. It will be under firefly forever on Wattpad as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic, I have been writing fanfic in my head for years and never actually posted anything, so let me know what you think.


End file.
